Usuario Blog:Aresius King/II - Prevenir lesiones
Este es el segundo de una serie de artículos sobre cómo entrenarse para practicar el jugger como el deporte intenso y físicamente exigente que es sin sufrir lesiones evitables. Han sido elaborados por el jugador alemán Felix "Gnom" y traducidos por la Comisión de Comunicación y Transparencia de la FEJ para beneficio de la comunidad. Cuatro de cada cinco lesiones del jugger son absolutamente evitables. Vale que es una estimación sin base empírica, pero queremos recalcar la cuestión: muchos jugadores actúan como si las lesiones fueran un problema que le ocurre a otra gente. Aunque la percepción del riesgo es un campo psicológico complejo, la prevención de lesiones en el deporte no lo es. La clave es que para que la prevención funcione, tienes que hacerla por adelantado. Como Gnom era uno de esos jugadores que empezaba a correr en frío y alcanzaba la máxima potencia enseguida, llegó un momento en el que sus lesiones acumuladas le hicieron pensar. ¿Cuándo aparecen lesiones? Hay encuestas de lesiones sufridas en el jugger en las que los jugadores han informado de sus lesiones y su contexto. Según esos datos (visibles en el foro jugger.org -en alemán- y en Facebook -en inglés-), las principales causas parecen ser: *Falta de coordinación y sobreestimación de la habilidad propia durante un campeonato. Esta suele ser considerada la mayor fuente de lesiones. *Ignorar las reglas de seguridad, que para algo están después de todo. *Armas no seguras. Esta parece ser la causa menos frecuente. Aunque el reglamento incluye normas sobre las armas y el comportamiento en el campo, sólo se vigila estrictamente la seguridad de las armas. Las normas de seguridad para la conducta de los jugadores, por el contrario, suelen ser mal entendidas, y probablemente no se practican ni en los entrenamientos ni en los partidos competitivos. Los árbitros no suelen ser capaces de reconocer el comportamiento peligroso o, si lo identifican correctamente, no disponen de castigos apropiados para penalizarlo (al menos, en el jugger alemán). Por último, a pesar de ser la razón más frecuente de las lesiones, la falta de coordinación física y de preparación para torneos de los jugadores parece ser generalmente ignorada por los equipos de nivel medio o bajo. La diferencia entre entrenarse y competir Admitámoslo: ningún entrenamiento de ningún equipo de jugger es tan duro para tu cuerpo como un torneo de dos días. En la mayoría de deportes competitivos, las sesiones de entrenamiento son tanto o más duras que un partido oficial. Sin embargo, muchos equipos parecen entrenar bajo un nivel de estrés físico y mental muy inferior al de un partido real. Tristemente, el entrenamiento de la coordinación física, la agilidad y la estabilidad de los pies está ausente en la gran mayoría de entrenamientos de jugger. El calentamiento o los ejercicios de movimiento son voluntarios en el mejor de los casos, y mejor no hablemos de la práctica de lucha de qwikers con seguridad. No obstante, todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que el jugger es uno de los deportes más exigentes que han practicado. Este es un rasgo del jugger al que recientemente Gnom bautizó como "la Paradoja del Zombi", y que pronto tendrá su propio artículo: algunos jugadores consideran perfectamente válido "practicar" duelos a un ritmo que apenas les acelera el ritmo cardíaco mientras pasean tranquilamente por el campo de juego. Luego esos mismos jugadores se transforman en yonquis de la adrenalina durante un partido real, esforzándose al máximo y elevando enormemente el riesgo de lesionarse a sí mismos y a los demás tan pronto como se agotan. Prevención de lesiones Conocer las reglas de seguridad es fácil: lee y explica las normas hasta que tus jugadores se las sepan, y después aplícalas en el entrenamiento (bajo tu atenta mirada) hasta que las entiendan. Asimismo, el arbitraje y la penalización del juego peligroso en los torneos deberían obligar a tomárselas en serio. No culpéis a las reglas si no las estáis cumpliendo bien. La coordinación y la valoración de las habilidades propias son temas más difíciles, pero están fuertemente relacionadas entre sí. No conocer los límites de tus propias capacidades suele ser culpa de no haber ejercitado esta área conscientemente. Puesto que estamos ejecutando un montón de movimientos distintos al mismo tiempo, tanto consciente como inconscientemente, simplemente no podemos coordinarlos todos suficientemente a la vez. Por eso, para mejorar la coordinación tenemos que reducir la complejidad de las secuencias de movimientos y convertirlas en gestos sencillos y fáciles. Estos gestos pueden ser mejorados y automatizados antes de ser recombinados. En otras palabras: practica tu técnica por separado para evitar la típica y frecuente falta de coordinación, y después añádela a tu estilo de juego. Asimismo, la fuerza muscular es un gran estabilizador para todas tus articulaciones blanditas y vulnerables al daño, y del mismo modo la falta de fuerza dificulta hacer movimientos coordinados. La masa muscular no se puede coordinar, de hecho, es poco más que peso adicional, así que no empieces a entrenar con pesas si no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Los métodos típicos de prevención de lesiones incluyen, pero no se limitan a: *Refuerzo de tobillos y pies: para mejorar la estabilidad en general. *Uso de escalas de agilidad: para mejorar la coordinación de los pies y el juego de piernas. *Ejercicios de salto: para reforzar y aumentar la coordinación al absorber impactos. *Sprints con frenadas y cambios de dirección. *Técnica de caída: para dispersar la fuerza del impacto. *Comprobar los agarres de las armas de los novatos: los dedos se parten fácilmente si sobresalen. Además de esto, el qwiker, como jugador más expuesto, debería trabajar especialmente: *El ataque e intercepción a otros qwikers. *El driblaje para cambiar rápidamente de dirección. *La defensa de la base contra atacantes. Por favor, ten en cuenta que las técnicas para jugar bien como qwiker no están muy difundidas, y los equipos han de diseñar algo útil o preguntar a jugadores más experimentados. El entrenamiento de qwiker exige actualmente una gran dosis de aprendizaje autodidacta. Un mal pompfer puede ser malo jugando sólo hasta que mejore, pero un mal qwiker puede ser un riesgo para su propia seguridad y la de otros. Ritmo y agotamiento The rapid development of Jugger sport has led to a very high game speed. Since we don’t want to try to catch up, but control the game pace (both for injury prevention and tactical field advantage), intensification of your practice matches is mandatory. While tournament conditions are not easily reconstructed in training session, there are some methods to intensify your training games: *Play to Win – Counting points in training games will create a competitive situation where players are encouraged to commit to the game. Close matches will be more fun even in training and you can introduce a symbolic and fun price for the winner. *Don’t play half-assed – Play with commitment and take a pause when you’re exhausted. Players will learn to estimate their abilities and boundaries. An important trade for a sportsman. *Execute tactics and technique – Transition of dueling techniques and field positioning into the actual game reduces chaos and unnecessary physical play. And thus reducing situations with risk of injuries. En resumen *Preventing injuries is all about getting body and mind of your players up to speed with the stresses and strains of modern, fast-paced tournament Jugger. Prevention is done upfront, so strengthening and physical exercise in training as well as warm-up before playing matches is essential. *Solid technique and tactics are reducing chaotic situations and thus situations with increased risk. Be aware of your quick and what he’s doing. Most injuries are about footwork. Do footwork. *Let your players learn to estimate situations of unnecessary risks in game. Many situations can be handled only by the player himself. So tell them when, why and how to prevent injuries. ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy! La próxima semana hablaremos de la importancia del calentamiento. Esperamos que os haya parecido útil, y que nos dejéis vuestras opiniones, preguntas y sugerencias tanto en la sección de comentarios como a través de nuestras redes sociales (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram) o nuestro correo electrónico (info@fejugger.es). Categoría:Entradas